


The deer and the wolf

by SaSatan



Series: The deer and the wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deer!Stiles, M/M, Wolf!Derek, deercentaur, derek is kinda dumb here sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets lost and hides in a cave, where he meets a deer-centaur, Stiles. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The deer and the wolf

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing to pass the time  
> also sorry for any mistakes.

Derek is lost. He's a wolf, but he got lost. Separated from his pack.  
Its raining too hard to sniff the scent of his pack, so Derek, in his wolf form to keep himself a little warm, hides under a bush.

 

Obviously, that's the time in which the rain gets even worse, turning into a storm, with thunder and lighting. And a lighting hits, of course, into a tree on his left, which catches immediately fire, and before the fire spreads and catches also Derek, he ran away.

 

But the rain is just too heavy, he can't see clearly, but managed somehow to find a cave, in which he hid from the rain.

Shaking himself, he changed back to his beta form, maybe he can make a fire.

 

But as he turned around he looked right at a face, which looked surprised.

 

It was a deer. A centaur.

 

With moles. And no, Derek isn't talking about the white pots on his back, but on his face and arms and upper body.

 

They were silent for some time, as a thunder roared over them.

The deer speaking first, bringing Derek back, away from his thoughts.

 

“I will share with you, when you don't eat me.”, Derek notices that the deer isn't exactly scared of him, nor nervous. Just surprised and confused.

 

That is certainly new for Derek.

 

Deciding to play along, Derek nodded. Saying his full anyway, fighting his grin back as the deer huffed annoyed and rolled his eyes. Mumbling something about wolves and bloody.

 

Derek shrugged and made a move to sit down, a few quick lightnings luminous the cave for the same quick seconds, enough to see the deer isn't alone. Wanting to hit himself, Derek can't believe he didn't smell the other creature in here.

But choose to say nothing about it, they are nice enough to let him stay there, why should he sniff around.

 

Oh god. Ericas stupidity finally caught him, making him think stupid jokes.

 

Shaking his head, Derek lay down and tried to sleep, knowing very well that it is impossible for him to fall asleep around strangers, not knowing where he is, without his pack, alone.

 

But the smell of the deer is strong in his nose, smelling like earth, flowers, like the grass after a summer rain, spreading warmth through his body, bringing him back to the days as a child, running naked in his human form, because he thought that was funny, his father trying to catch him, his mother trying to stop Cora doing the same. Her children never listened to her, even though she is their alpha.

 

He fell asleep in seconds, dreaming of his childhood, hiding from Laura, not remembering why anymore, his father by his side, telling him to be quiet.

 

 

Derek wakes up, the sun shining right on his face, feeling incredible hot. His head feels heavy, his limbs, arching like he ran for weeks after his prey.

 

Not wanting to sit up at all, or even be awake at the moment, Derek overheard the other talk, the deer chuckling but the other animal, smells like a feline, airy and like pure mischief, keeps telling the deer to throw him out. It's a feminine voice, annoyed.

 

Being forced to sit up by a cat is a little upsetting.

 

With a groan, which he couldn't suppress, Derek managed to sit up, turn around and lean on the stone wall. The cold of the wall doing wonders to his heated body.

 

As he hears the hooves he has to look up, leaning his head on the wall, to not exhaust his neck too much.

 

The moled deer, yes he's a genius in giving nicknames, looks down on him, his eyebrows drawn together, his mouth angles slightly downward.

Derek could be wrong, but that looks like concern to him.

 

With a little difficult, the deer sat down in front of him, a hand reaching to his forehead.

Derek closed his eyes, the hand is wonderfully cold, the smell of home filling his nostril, warming his body in a different way, a comfortably way. Unconsciously, he let a breathy sigh.

 

At a soft tapping sound, Derek opened an eye, seeing a house cat, with mat green eyes, her fur a strange red-yellow color.

Raising an eyebrow, Derek looked at the cat, waiting.

 

“What a stupid wolf. What animal gets sick after a night in the rain.”, well, isn't she welcoming and nice.

 

The deer scoffed.

 

“Don't be rude to our sick puppy, Lydia.”

 

Derek growled without realizing. Great, the deer is just as great.

 

But the deer just laughed.

 

“Who are you trying to scare?”

 

Derek couldn't argue with that. He is sick, can barely move, let alone fight. And a deer-centaur can be quiet strong.

Sighing painfully, he listened to them talk over him.

 

And as he learned after a while, the deer's name is Stiles. What a stupid name.

But he wasn't well enough to say that. Or those two will attack him again, with words. And his head is killing him, so Derek pretended to be asleep, fooling no one, but thankfully they let him.

 

As he woke up again, the sun coloring the world in an orange glow, Derek realized he slept the whole day through. Turning his head around, trying to see if Stiles or the cat are still around he came face to face with a dead rabbit.

Confused, Derek sat up, a bit to fast, the world spinning around.  
As the world calmed down again, he searched for a sign of either creatures, but seeing no one.

His stomach making his own growl, Derek took the rabbit and started to eat, the blood still warm, so it was killed shortly.

 

Slowly, standing up, a supporting hand on the wall and the other tossed the bones away, hoping he hit no one.

 

He sat down after again, looking at the sun as it went down behind the trees.

 

Before it became completely dark, Stiles came back, a smile on his face as he saw that Derek is still there and awake.

 

Looking beside him, he asked Derek how the rabbit tasted.

 

“It was good, thank you.”

 

Then Stiles started to proudly tell him that his friend, a coyote, caught that in mere minutes.

 

That went on like that for the next few days, Derek sleeping his fever off, while the coyote, Malia reminds Derek himself, catches for him something to eat, while Stiles is gone most of the day.

He didn't see Lydia since his first day.

 

But as Derek got better, didn't sleep all day long away, Stiles stayed sometimes. Talking about everything, but then about nothing. Stiles does the most talking, but always about everything, never about himself. Or his friends, relieving nothing.

Malia still bringing him something to eat.

 

Derek isn't exactly sure but he believes after a week that he stayed in that cave, he realized that it is strange that a deer of all possible animals, is helping him. Or that a coyote just goes through that trouble to hunt just for him.

Derek isn't sure if he should be worried or if it is actually something good.

The only thing keeping him calm in his beta form and away from his pack is the earthy, rainy smell of Stiles. But as the time goes on, the smell turns from homey feeling into a watering smell.

 

Not in the 'I wolf, you deer' way, but in a 'I want you' way. That is not good. Not one bit.

 

 

After another week, he learned so much about Stiles. And Stiles learned enough about Derek.

Stiles seems now at ease, making even more stupid jokes, more than Erica ever could, but they don't irritate Derek as much as they should. They make him actually laugh.

And he teases back, making Stiles blush a little and his laugh a bit more pitched than normally.

Now when they talk, it's now done while sitting close, nearly touching, breathing the other scent, and Derek feels warm.

One day, when he feels healthy enough to change back into his wolf form, he plays with Stiles. But fearing to bite too hard, he changed back into his beta form, accidentally wrestling Stiles down, but Stiles only laughs, a laugh from deep, throaty, and Derek, so stupidly, stopped to think things through and bit down, not deep enough to draw blood, just enough to be felt.

Stiles stopped to laugh, his voice hitched and stopped, his face still red from his laughing.

 

It should be awkward. It should make things harder, strange.

But it isn't.

Nothing much changes.

 

They sit now close enough to lean on each other, the other not commenting on it.

 

 

It's at the third week that Derek learns that Stiles has three different form to change, too.

 

This time Derek chooses to go hunting himself, feeling healthy, changed into his wolf form.

First, he just ran. Just to feel the wind fly through his fur, the earth under his paws.

But the sickness showing his affect still on him, Derek needed a break, thankfully a river was near.

 

That is where he saw Stiles, recognize him by his moles on his shoulder and neck.

He hid behind a bush as Stiles was about to turn around.

Maybe he is better than Derek, then he could hear him sigh, calling for him and Derek, like he was caught red handed, well, which he was, walked to Stiles.

 

Once Stiles changed back to his centaur form, they walked together to their cave, not believing that Derek actually calls it their, on the way they kept talking.

 

With that, he learned something new about Stiles, and he learned something new about Derek.

 

It goes without asking, Stiles is the first to sit down, Derek after him, leaning against Stiles lower body. Sometimes Stiles will play with his hair, talking, lulling Derek back to sleep.

 

 

On the firth week, Derek is completely healed.

And his pack found him.

 

Stiles, not being scared but scared for Derek, hid between the tress.

Seeing as a woman, Stiles believes that is his mother, hugged him and the pulled on his ear.

The other in his pack started to laugh, good naturely.

Stiles tried to ignore the knot in his throat and the pinching in his heart.

Looking away, so he doesn't have to see how Derek just went along with his pack, leaving him back. Alone, in a cave which isn't theirs at all, a place to be protected.

Without meaning to, he changed into his lanky, human form, sliding down the tree, till he sat on the ground. Ignoring every sound.

A hand on his head startled him, his head swirling up, looking into the piercing green eyes of a stupid wolf.

“You won't leave a puppy alone, would you?”


End file.
